hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anubis Games
This story is for fans of House of Anubis and The Hunger Games. It is in Nina's POV. Hope you enjoy!!! PART 1 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Nina, Wake up!" said a screaming Amber. "Trudy has made us pancakes for breakfast!". I leaned over to my alarm clock and noticed the time. It was 7 o clock in the morning. Amber opened the door and ran downstairs. I got into my uniform really fast and ran into the kitchen. "Nina, here is your pancake" Trudy said. She handed me a big plate with a lovely looking pancake. "Want any toppings?" she asked. "Yes" I said as Trudy showed me all the toppings. I got a spoon of sugar and lemon and poured it over the pancake. I ate it all. I walked over to Trudy to give her my plate. "Thank y- ahhh!!!!!!" She screamed. She burned her finger on the pan. She bumped into Amber who was holding orange juice and she spilt it over me. "I am SO sorry" Amber said. "It is alright, I have a spare jumper in the laundrey room. I walked into the laundrey room. I took off my locket and threw it onto the table. It fell behind the table. I put on my spare jumper and pushed away the table. I picked up my locket but noticed there was a door behind the table! It was covered with wallpaper. I was surprised. "Possibly another mystery" I thought. I placed my locket on door but nothing happend. There was no doornob so I did not know how to open it. I noticed a key hole! How was I going to find a key with no clue what so ever? I looked around the door to look for clues. I noticed a bit of the wallpaper sticking out so I ripped it off. There was a riddle behind it!! It said: "To find the key to this door, you must find the number 4"`. I was so confused. I thought that if I told Sibuna about it, then their lives will possably be at risk again. I don't want any of them to die. I do not even know what is behind the door. It better not be the same when we had to complete 7 tasks to find the mask. Even worse, If I had to complete 7 tasks to escape. I just don't want anyone else in danger. PART 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Everyone went to school. I was still puzzled by the riddle. I kept thinking of the number 4. I looked at my watch. 4 o clock! It had something to do with 4 o clock. When we had our 40 minute break I went back to the house to look for clues. I searched the hall. I went to the fourth eye of horus on the stairs. Nope, nothing. I looked through the eye and facing towards me was the clock. That was it! I ran towards the clock to find anything. I pressed on the number 4 but nothing happend. I went back to the school and had my lunch. I looked at the clock. It was 3:50 pm. In 10 minutes it would be 4 o clock. I knew where the key was! At 4 o clock if you pressed the number 4 on the clock then you would find the key! I was psyched! But I realized that there is only 1 minute to do it every day. No way was I waiting til tomorrow. "Teacher, may I go to the rest room?" I screamed out over the class. "Yes, go" Ms Valentine said. I ran out the door and back to the house. I was doing something really bad. I knew it was a bad plan. It was 4 o clock. I pressed the number 4 and a secret compartment opened up! It started to close. I reached my hand in but couldn't feel anything. I had to hurry. 30 seconds were gone and the door was half way closed! I still couldn't find anything! 45 seconds were gone. The door jammed my hand! I found the key but I couldn't get my hand out. The door kept moving! It was going to go straight into my hand. I finally got my hand out. I was so happy. I opened my hand but there was nothing. "The key!" I screamed. The door was about to close, but I couldn't get my hand in. I stuck my finger in and pulled the key. Just as I had the key, the door shut closed. Half of the key was sticking out of the door, and the other half was inside the secret compartment. I pulled as hard as I could but the key wouldn't budge. "WHO IS DOWN THERE?" a voice screamed. It was Victor. I ran as fast as I could outside. I peeped through the window and Victor came down. Victor looked around but didn't find me. He noticed the key sticking out of the clock. He pulled on the key but it wouldn't come out. He ran up to his office and grabbed his hammer. He smashed the clock to pieces. He took out the key and walked away. I was so angry. Victor had they key! There was only one way to get it back... PART 3 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ School was over. Everyone was back at the house. I was on the internet searching "How to make a stink bomb". I made a stink bomb and sneaked over to Victor's office. The door was opened and I slid the stink bomb into his office and I snuck into my room. A few minutes later I seen Victor walk past my room and flush the stink bomb down the toilet. He marched down to the others and I heard him scream at them. This was my chance! I ran into Victor's office as fast as the wind. I threw everything off the table and searched for the key. I found it! I ran out of Victor's office and down the stairs. Victor walked past me angrily. He was shocked when he walked in. "MY OFFICE IS A WRECK" he screamed. "Only one person was up stairs to do this, NINA MARTAIN!!!" he screeched. I knew I was going to be killed. I ran into the laundrey room and put the key into the key hole. "Where is Nina" Victor demanded at the students. "She is in the laundrey room" Jerome replied. I heard his footsteps coming. I twisted the key and the door opened. There was a long tunnel. I jumped in and locked the door. I looked through the key hole and seen Victor looking around. I forgot something. I forgot to put the table back in front of the door. Victor came over to the door. I put my thumb over the keyhole so he couldn't see me. He knew I went in anyway. Victor left the laundrey room but I didn't know what he did. I turned around and crawled into the tunnel. It was very long. At the end of the tunnel there was a door. I opened the door and went in. I stood up and I couldn't believe it. There was a big dark room with 10 stands. I explored it. I stood on one stand and I couldn't get off it. A spirit came. It was Senkhara!!! "I have returned, girl. You will suffer this time" she said. "What is this place?" I asked. "You have entered the Anubis games, you can NOT return now. You and 9 other victims will have to take part, you will battle each other to survive. Only one will live. The other 9 shall die" she explained. I was in shock. I had to take part in a battle to survive. "When will this battle be?" I asked. "When the other victims come here, I will make them come" she said. She grabbed the key from me and vanished. I wondered who the others would be... PART 4 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Senkhara came back. All of the other students came out of the tunnel! "Help me!" I screamed. "Nina?" Fabian said. "Get on the stand!" Senkhara demanded. "Don't do it!" I said. "Do not listen to her! I will kill you if you don't, now get on the stand!" Senkhara screamed. Everybody got on the stand. Senkhara started to laugh. "You all now have to battle each other to survive!" she cried. We all ended up in a dark maze. "Start the battle!" Senkhara yelled. Everyone was at other parts of the maze. In my hand was a shield and a sword. "Why did she pick us to come" I wondered. I ran around the maze. I stepped on a rock and pendulums started swinging infront and behind me. This place was rigged with traps. I hit a pendulum with my sword, hopefully to break it. The pendulum was so sharp and deadly that it cut the top of my sword off. I ran past the pendulums and watched out for traps. All that I seen was Fabian running towards me. "I will not kill you" he said. "We are getting out of here". Senkhara spotted Fabian helping me. "NOOO!!" she screamed. She flew right through Fabian and he fell on the ground in pain. "If you don't fight then you shall live here forever in pain until you rot away!" Senkhara said. Can you imagine what pain you would be in. Fabian got up and started to attack me. I ran for my life. I ran into a dead end. Fabian was like a monster walking towards me. I leaned back on the wall and it flipped me over! This place was made with traps to save and kill you. It was weird. I ended up on the other side of the wall and heard Fabian shouting that he would kill me for escaping. I turned around to find a wall. I was trapped. The only way was to go back out the other way. Me and Fabian leaned up against the wall at the same time and the wall flipped. Fabian was trapped and I was free. I ran away. I found another door. This was like Alice in Wonderland. I opened the door and walked through. I was in a forest. I turned around and the door was on a tree. I opened the door to go back but I seen Fabian. He seen me and ran towards me. PART 5 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Fabian looked at my viciously. His eyes turned red like a demon. He started to run towards me. Just as Fabian was about to get me I slammed the door shut on his arm. I ran away as fast as I could. I looked back and seen Fabian's arm sticking out of the door with tons of blood. It was a grizzly sight. I walked around in the forest. I heard something moving. I looked around and seen a shadow move. I turned around and standing there was Eddie. He was like a lion running towards me. Just as he was about to attack me I fell on the ground screaming. "I am your osirian, I am supposed to help you. Not kill you" Eddie told me. "What does Senkhara want us for?" he asked me. "I don't know, but I will find out" I said. Me and Eddie both walked through the forest. Senkhara appeared. "What do you want us for?" Eddie screamed at her. "All shall make sense when the battle ends" she replied. She started to laugh. Eddie got so scared and taunted that he threw his sword at Senkhara. When he threw it, she vanished. Senkhara came back. "You must kill each other!" she screamed. We refused to fight. All of a sudden all of the other students appeared! Then a table appeared with 10 cards. "Everyone must pick a card, on 1 card there is a curse on it!" Senkhara said. Everyone was going to pick a card. Because I was the chosen one, I had the power to know which card had the curse! "This one has the curse!" I screamed. "Aha, so you are the most powerful one out of all of you" Senkhara said. "All of you have powers like the chosen one and the osirian" she said. I could NOT believe it. "I shall now use your body to have the power of the chosen one!" Senkhara yelled. I was in shock, I did not expect it at ALL! Senkhara flew over to me but I dodged her. I seen my sole fly out of my body. Senkhara entered me. Eddie ran over to me and took my locket. He held it infront of me and it began to glow. I felt Senkhara taking over my body. A big beam flew out of the locket and entered my body. It sucked Senkhara out and put my soul back in. Senkhara got sucked into my locket! Senkhara was trapped forever but so were we. I remembered something. Senkhara took the key and she got sucked into my locket! I opened up my locket and there was the key! We all searched around to find a way to escape. We entered a part of the forest with doors on ALL the trees. I threw my locket on the ground and a red beam came out of the locket and onto a door. I picked up my locket and put the key in the door. I twisted it and opened the door. I walked through and we were in the laundrey room! Everyone was so happy. That night when we were sleeping I put my locket in a box and locked it, just so Senkhara wouldn't bother us again. When I was sleeping my locket fell off my desk and it opened up. Black mist came out of my locket and I heard an evil laugh........ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hope you enjoyed my story! :)